com_city_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink-spider
This Page will be completely made HOWEVER it may most likely contain spoilers so read at own risk. Pink-Spider is the Earth's C04 version of Pink, who due to her father, that worlds version of Spiderman having died changed her entire super hero persona to the one listed here now. This version of her also plays years later then her canon-0 version. Basic info Name: Chizuru Campwood Alias: Pink Age: 13 Gender: female Appearance: '' Spider-pink.jpg|Spider-Pink - casual live 1.34M, 38K C cup (she is a early developer) Personality: Hyperactive girl that is strong willed, After her father died she became more serious though she can still be easily distracted and often comes with silly comments and remarks. She has learned to be quiet when she became Pink-Spider and uses her powers limited solely to spiderman types, with the prime example of a scorpiontail. She still uses her powers to make a monkey tail when takin on her persona however. Beyond this she tries to keep up her fathers acts, quiet, serious, not afraid to wound a villain in order to stop them from moving while never killing them never be afraid and always hide yourself to observe while working out a plan. Profesional status: ''status: hero Fraction : Rogue (no affliction) position: Solo Powers: Mutant level: : non, she is not a mutant in this world. power list: Pink Kari : one of the artifact orbs The Kari grants all the basic powers each one grants: *Stop aging at age 21 and above. *Increased physical stamina and abilities *the artifacts bond by the user by melting with the users body, basically hiding somewhere inside the user *They are all orbs of different colors *when the user dies the kari will fall out unless stated otherwise The Pink Kari is a rare smart Kari, able to watch around itself as well, giving Pink-Spider an extra set of eyes (though it has no eyes itself) and warn Pink-spider though a telepathic bond with actual words. It has a personallity of its own that after he father died changed to mimic his ways, making her feel like he is still watching over her. From there on it has granted her other various powers but after taking on the Pink-spider persona she is only using the following, keeping the true might of the artifact suppressed unless she really needs it full force. Pink Skin; Spider-suite ::: Power level: Beta class ::: The skin shape into a outfit fitted for a spiderwoman, the suite can change attribute to enhance combat physically with poison, it is also immune to fire due to keeping a liquid slime like trait. ::: She always has a monkey tail with this suite made form the same skin. Pink Skin; Wall Acid ::: Power level: Gamma class ::: Changing the skin on the hand and feet or any other parts of the body to a slight sticky acid so she can wall crawl and stick to the walls. ::: Pink Skin; Tentacle web ::: Power level: Gamma class ::: The skin extends from the wrists to allow Pink-spider to simulate web-swinging though the air. Pink Skin; Spider tentacles ::: Power level: Delta class ::: The skin grows 4 tentacles from the users sides to simulate 4 new arms, giving Pink-spider 8 limbs, these tentacles can do anything her arms can but have no bones allowing more movements. Pink Skin; Scorpion tail ::: Power level: Beta class ::: The skin can grow a scorpiontail which is either filled with poison or armor melting acid, either way it has a scharp blade. ::: Pink Skin; Gaint Skin ::: Power level: Alpha class ::: The skin can fully expend to shape either a large spider shape or scorpion, the Spider has a soft body but is fully enlashed with poison and can floot, the scorpion has a harder skin to inscrease its defense and more offensive options due to the tail and claws, but its lacks the fire immunity as inside the armor its still liquid which will start to boil due to the heat. ::: Pink-spider is still inside the body. ::: this power it limited to the space around her as these shapes cant fit in small area's. Immunity; Poison ::: Power level: Gamma ::: This ability renders the user immune to all poisons. history/ Bio: From an early age she knew that her father was the Crimson-spiderman and was always looking up to him. Then when she was 6, during a family outing to some ancient ruines did she stumbled across a hidden chamber where she quickly noticed an altar with in its center a pink orb. being crazy for the color pink she quickly went to it and touched the orb. Her parents found her at the same moment the Orb melted and jumped onto her and disappeared into her body, from there on she became Pink , though it took her years of practice before she was allowed to join her father on his missions. Yet 1 year after she joined her father did something happen what changed her live. It seemed like a routine mission, some simple armed robbers at a local fast food store, yet on sight things turned out to be more then that, the group Terror were the robbers. They both have had experiences with them so it seemed easy enough to act, though it did not seem their normal deal, they hardly ever went for robberys and if they did it was a bank, this was way too low and the reason became all to clear when Crimson decided to act as civilians were getting shot for, seemingly fun at a constant interval. No the reason for it all was, it was a trap for Crimson, they had recently gotten a new member who had been hidding all along and once Crimson entered the field to save the next civilian, the new member blindsighted him and killed him. Pink, seeing her father getting killed lost it and once she calmed down she noticed she had killed the new Terror member herself, but the others had left. After her fathers funeral she knew the city needed a new spiderman, she needed a spiderman in her live, her father was gone and the last hero in the city was her, so from that point on, she became the new spiderman, Pink-Spider. She changed her style, power uses, costume and alias and took on more of her fathers way of doing stuff. useful notes: equipment: '' The Kari ''others: She is naturally very agile to a pro-gymnist level, she has been like this since the day she was born and has never lost it, perhaps that was due to her father being Spiderman, perhaps it was a mutant mutation, but most likely it was just her physical nature, a talent. Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:Characters Category:Rogue Category:Sideworld